Call and I Come
by Echante
Summary: Deals with destiny and mythology, they are the descendants of the gods. Maddison.


**Call and I Come**

Fourteen years ago, at the age of twenty-one, you allowed casual understanding to evolve into a passionate one-night stand, and it was the beginning of your unraveling…:

_She slumped cowardly in the corner as her mother steered boys into her direction. She smiled weakly at them and complied to the mandatory small talk before making her excuses and flitting to another nook, curling up with a book in the midst of the party. She hated the hungry eyes of men when they talked to her. She didn't understand why they insisted on conversing with her breasts. Which is why she landed in the wine cellar, reading with the aid of the tiniest crack of light, mumbling out the words as she read._

_"I believe there are monsters born in the world to human parents. Some you can see, misshapen and horrible, with huge heads or tiny bodies…"_

_"… and just as there are physical monsters, can there not be mental or psychic monsters born? The face and body may be perfect, but if a twisted gene or a malformed egg can produce physical monsters, may not the same process produce a malformed soul?" He approached her slowly and with confidence, grinning cheekily, light shining against his languid green eyes. He smiled lazily. _

_She glared, "its malformation could cause mental disabilities, but I sincerely doubt it would produce supernatural obscurity, especially ones that enhance the cerebrum." _

_"You don't think that rationally…"_

_She cuts him off, "It's sick to believe mutation would give the girl an enhanced knowledge of Freudian concepts."_

_"I don't know…" a smirk played along the edge of his lips, "seems like it would be pretty useful."_

_She looked up and looked him over, the light dim enough so that his real image was concealed, but luminous enough to reveal the outline of hard muscle underneath the designer fabric and chiseled jaw that hosted brilliant white lips. She felt a longing tug. _

_Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't get longing tugs. 'But,' she rationed, 'I'm bored and horny, so why not?'_

_He stared at her, lips curled slightly. She grins at him. _

_"What?" he asks._

_She rolls her eyes and licks her lips seductively, noting that his green orbs follow the movement. "My name is Kate," she tells him, although he knows it isn't, she growls, "I eat men for breakfast."_

_He grins back at her noting the reference, "Then my name is Adam," he replies, "I am happy to be eaten…"_

And that night, was the first and only time, you ever felt you truly existed.

You've been chasing that ideal all your life, searching for its equivalent, looking for your completion, but you eventually gave up, writing off the experience as romanticism of reality and settled for the next best thing. You married Derek and for the moment, you were satisfied.

Until nine years in, you inadvertently found it again:

_It was a cruel game the two of you played, but you were bent on being faithful to your vows and he was bent on letting you so rationally, this was the only option. You sat across from him, ten feet away with a glass of red wine lazing on your finger. You both knew he was fucking you in his head. You both knew you were fucking him in yours. _

_You glare deep into his eyes and lick your lips, and become confused as confusion crosses his face, "Is something wrong?" You ask._

_He gets up and pulls you from the chair as his throat rumbles, "No."_

_"Mark?" You gasp as he closes the space between you._

_And then you remember. You remember being here, you remember the feeling, you remember the completion, you remember __**his **__hands against your skin and his lips in your hair and you remember that what you are doing now, you've done before. _

_Afterwards, as you lie with your head in his chest he whispers against your hair with awe and astonishment, "I've been looking for you…" And you knew exactly what he meant. _

"He was Zeus's crafter of beautiful beings," she tells you, and you're unsure whether you really believe this is real, "you are Aphrodite's daughter and her prized possession." You crinkle your nose at being equated to a possession, inwardly you scoff but you've already pinched yourself several dozen times and it wasn't worth the hurt to convince yourself you were dreaming, "you," she gestures towards Mark who beholds you with a look of awe and understanding, "were his muse."

"How did we get here?" he asks you, and you look at him sharply because he seems to actually believe this.

"Zeus warned you against taking her fully," she tells him, "and you struggled, both of you, but you were built to come together, you were made with the other in mind and you," she looks at you, "are a descendant of the goddess of sex… He stole you away and carried you himself to the farthest corner of the mountains, and for thirty days and thirty nights you weren't to be found… When they discovered the two of you Zeus went on a rampage. You were…" she struggles slightly with the wording, "together when we walked in." she looks towards Mark, "You begged him to allow you to be together," you sigh as the memory comes crashing back and you glance at Mark with renewed longing, "He punished you instead. He told you that you were doomed to be reincarnated on separate ends of the world and programmed to hate each other…"

"But you," and she turns back to you, "begged and pleaded, and Zeus always loved you deeply so he revised it a little, you kept the incarnation, and the hatred and the distance, but if you were ever to find each other and fall in-love despite it… He would allow you to be together."

"So… when you appeared…" Mark begins.

She nods, "It was the moment she fell in love with you again."

You gape, "What do you mean I fell in love? Isn't it if we both fall in love together?"

He turns to you, eyes burning, tears choking in his throat as he whispers, "I've loved you since the day we met." You sigh as his hand grazes your cheek, "Destiny can't change that." And you kiss him, and together you become one.

**A/N:** The book at the beginning that they reference is John Steinbeck's _East of Eden..._


End file.
